1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a dust filter, e.g., bag filter, in particular its accommodation in a tank and valve. Such dust filters are used to remove dust from conveying air, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust filters include cartridge candle filters or bag filters. Bag filters include dust separators with tubular filter elements, e.g., made out of needled felt or treated fabric. The individual filtering bags are arranged in a shared casing, and form a raw gas room. The filtering bags are detachably connected to corresponding intermediate floors and, when suspended, the pure gas room is located above this intermediate floor, and can be connected using a valve arrangement to both to a scavenging air channel and a pure gas channel for removing the purified air. The lower area of the casing or raw gas room accommodates a discharge for removing the filtered dust.
Such bag filters are described in DE-A-3939645 or DE-A-4029994, for example.
In such a bag filter, the raw gas entering the raw gas room via the raw gas line arrives at the outer wall of a filtering bag, so that the particles entrained by the raw gas are held back by the filtering bag, and the pure gas rises inside the filtering bag, where it finally is evacuated in a pure gas line, and is again available for use. Larger particles fall downward inside the raw gas room, and are removed in the floor area of the filter, e.g., by means of a cellular wheel sluice. Smaller particles initially accumulate on the outside surfaces of the filtering bags, and must be periodically removed, e.g., via scavenging air (compressed air).
In DE-A-4411988, a bag filter arrangement accommodates at least one filtering bag in a raw gas room, from which pure gas is removed, and the filtering bag is cleaned via internal pressurization with a gas burst (jet burst). Also known to this end is an arrangement for generating compressed air bursts (DE-U-9012518) for purification purposes, which contains a compressed air container equipped with compressed air connections, whose walls incorporate several, each separate diaphragm corner valves, to which are connected compressed air pipes that are routed transversely through the compressed air tank and can be hooked up to a bag filter system.
According to DE-A-3045759, the open end of each bag filter accommodates an air nozzle that is mounted in a frictional and form-fitting manner.